El día que te fuiste
by Cristillyn
Summary: Aquel día.... aquel fatídico día que te alejaste de mi lado.... sentí morir.... Creí Morir


**Está es una historia, que sé que contándola será mas liviana cargarla en mi corazón… puede que crean que es solo una forma de llamar la atención, o simplemente hacerme un poco "famosa" pero tengo que mencionarlo, hacerlo historia, para que quien lo lea, para que alguien vea mi percepción, bueno, es depende de la suya propia, pero con esto no quiere decir que me tengan lástima….**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia a continuación, y si bien no he puesto nombres ni nada de eso, espero que les agrade…. Sin más, espero que ¿les guste? Pues bien… no sé que mismo. **

**20 de febrero del 2006, lo tengo grabado con sangre… con dolor y lamento….**

**(A) Tiempo actual.**

**(Re) Recuerdos.**

**El día que te fuiste.**

(A)

-"Los amo" –murmuró cuando tuvo la mirada de todos sobre él.

Un silbido rompió el silencio, salpicando a su caminar sangre en la blanca pared, con su mano derecha, un revolver de bolsillo apuntando en la cabeza, en cámara lenta dejó desplomar su cuerpo, moviendo sus manos a los costados, y sus cabellos mecerse despacio, cayó enérgicamente sobre el piso de madera y de inmediato de sus sienes perforadas empezó a manar aquél líquido vital, pausadamente inició la forma de un lago escarlata alrededor de su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados descansaba pacíficamente su cuerpo, había terminado con su vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Re)

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y ella lo esperaba en el lugar de siempre, la entrada de aquel viejo cementerio, donde mas habitaban recuerdos que muertos mismos, el viento de otoño mezclaba sus cabellos con hojas y pequeñas malezas, miraba el reloj, vaya que ahora si se le hacia tarde, él solía ser muy puntual… se arregló un poco el cabello, mientras veía una de las farolas de la entrada luchar en contra del ventarrón que con fuerza trataba de sacarla de su eje.

Su figura paulatinamente comenzó a formarse en el horizonte, a paso lento se acercaba al lugar acordado, caminando entre las sobras, como solía acostumbrar a hacerlo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en la calzada, apuro un poco el paso, cuando vio a su cita impacientarse en las puertas del camposanto. Vestía sus conocidas ropas negras y sus pulseras anchas de cuero en ambos brazos, sonrió débilmente al por fin alcanzarla.

-"llegas tarde…" –mencionó viendo hacia un lado –"no me gusta esperar, y lo sabes"

Lo besó en los labios, mordiendo el inferior y sonreír con un poco de superioridad, pero él simplemente suspiró, pasó una mano por sus cabellos azabaches y la regresó a ver.

-"¿Entramos?"

Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, pero eso era normal, no hablaba mucho, no cuando estaba triste, mucho menos cuando estaba deprimido, y ella lo sabía, sabía perfectamente como él era, él, callado, silencioso y un poco excéntrico, pero así estaba perfecto, así ella lo amaba como a nadie en toda su vida lo había hecho, y ella sabia que él no la amaba, era mas que amor lo que él sentía hacia ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Entraron al lugar lleno de cruces y ángeles cubiertos de moho, él la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a pasar de tumba en tumba, en silencio, con cada uno de los sentimientos latiendo entre sus manos, a paso él se acercaba mas a ella, hasta tenerla tan cerca y volver a besarla, pero su sabor era diferente, su sabor no era amargo, pero expresaba ese dolor, esa angustia, esa nostalgia, ella se sentía impotente, pero simplemente abría su corazón, lo abraza sin muestra de lástima, lo abrazaba comprendiendo, lo abrazaba, y sentía lo mismo que él mientras lo hacia.

-"Te ocurre algo"

Preguntó murmurando, con miedo de levantar a los mismos muertos con su voz, pero él, simplemente subió su rostro, la vio a los ojos y suspiro, jugó con su cabello, la volvió a ver, y la besó, con aquel sabor aun mas amargo, sin serlo del todo agrio.

-"Te amo"

Mencionó con su ronca voz, la abrazo y enterró su cabeza en su hombro, le acarició la espalda, besó su cuello lo mordió cerca de su yugular y la volvió a tomar de la mano, siguieron caminando pero a él, algo ya rondaba en su cabeza, pues su mirada se volvió la inexpresiva que en contadas veces la había visto, no le importaba, nada lo hacia, lo amaba, era el hombre perfecto, era lo mejor que en su vida había pasado, se sentía tan viva.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A)

Ahora estaba frente a él, pero él ya no respondía sus caricias, él ya no la miraba con sus ojos inexpresivos, él ya no le decía "te amo" mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, o a asentar sus manos en el final de su cadera cuando querían acortar espacio entre sus cuerpos, él dejó de verla, ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Y a su alrededor la blanca seda en aquel cofre que le serviría como su cama el resto de la existencia, que brillaba junta a su piel nívea, en aquel traje color negro, como lo era todo su vivir, un continuo abismo donde ella lo acompañaba a descender, él ya no estaba con ella, ahora en cambio descansaba en el negro ataúd de su tumba, ahora reposaba perpetuo, el resto de los días, el resto de la misma vida, su vida.

Lloraba a viva voz, sin tan siquiera derramar una sola lágrima, sin tan siquiera emitir un leve gemido o un angustioso suspiro, su corazón se partía en cien mil pedazos, se rompía y volvía a hacerlo en un círculo infinito, pero no tenía nada de expresión en su rostro, el amor de su vida reposaba muerto, y ella no podía rescatarlo, sin darle una sola razón él se apartó de su lado, se llevó la vida que ella apenas comenzaba a vivir junto a él, ¿Por qué le hizo esto? se preguntaba una y mil veces, mientras su mano, aquella a la que siempre se aferraba, descansaba en el filo del cofre, que abierto mostraba la figura de su Vida descansar por siempre.

¿Por qué no quería apartarse de su lado? Yacía unas cuantas horas observando su rostro, esperando ver algún movimiento, o escuchar algún sonido proveniente del féretro, algo que le mostrara que era una broma de mal gusto, como las que él solía gastarle cuando estaba "feliz", pero no lo era, era una realidad que a ella le estaba costando entender y mucho, escuchaba como su madre se destrozaba, como ella lo hacia en ese momento, pero la otra lloraba, se quejaba, incluso gritaba, ¿Por qué ella no podía mostrar así sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía derramar una sola lágrima por él? ¿Por qué él no le dijo lo que pasaba? Millones de preguntas, una sobre otra se aglomeraban en su cabeza, tratando de buscar una solución, pero todo era vacío, solo un espacio negro había en su cabeza en ese momento, no encontraba una razón de peso, para saber el porque, su vida, el amor de su vida se quitó la suya propia, hasta llego a pensar ¿No fue lo suficientemente buena?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Re)

Pese a que él no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento más que tristeza, ese día tenía los ojos rojos, había llorado. La tomó de la mano y despacio la jaló hacia él, aquel beso, tan ácido, la enloquecía, la transportaba como todo lo que él hacía, sus besos eran como la mas fina droga que se filtraba tan lento, tan deliciosamente lánguido y pausado, una deliciosa ambrosia de la que se había vuelto adicta.

Él estaba abatido, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, y afirmaba mecánicamente con la cabeza a cualquier tipo de pregunta que ella le hiciera, necesitaba algo, lo que sea, y fue así como ella lo abrazo y beso de nuevo esos ansiables labios, los saboreó despacio y movía juguetona sus cabellos, simplemente se dejaba llevar, profundizando aquel beso, aquel sentido beso que recobraba fuerzas en cada uno de los lapsos para respirar, y ahora era él, quien movía ansioso aquellos largos cabellos de ella, de ella, su amor, de la única con la que de verdad había compartido todo, la única.

Desvestirse era juego de niños, conocían el cuerpo del otro con memoria selectiva, sus manos, suavemente quitaban aquella tela que les impedía ser parte del otro, y las caricias… tan suaves, tan sentidas, tan vividas, era un continuo paso lento del que cada uno disfrutaba, besando los hombros, el cuello, y aquel palpitar, aquel ritmo inexorable, aquel ritmo perpetuo, solo alterado por aquella pasión, aquella lujuria, él era un dios para ello, era un dios al moverse, era un dios al besar, y un dios, un verdadero dios para amar, y esa forma era tan única, era tan… viva…

Aquel juego previo… el cubrir su cuerpo de besos, caricias, pasión, aquella pasión tan especial, el transformar paulatinamente aquella depresión en verdadera pasión, en una exaltación tan amplificada, tan llena, tan vigorosa, el moverse sobre ella al ritmo que su corazón y lujuria se lo permitía, al ritmo que aquella pasión se esparcía, el buscar el punto exacto en el que ella y él se puedan fusionar sin miedo, aquel punto tan delicado y tan profundamente preciso, y suspender su cuerpo para no presionarla mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras se dejaba amar, en aquel preciso instante en el que ella se abría a él, para que juntos se sientan vivos.

Y la intromisión no lo era, era un momento compartido, un momento tan sentido, el vaivén de sus cuerpos solo era la forma más fácil de decir que se amaban, que estaban dispuestos a todo por el otro, sus sentimientos a flor de piel, como su cuerpo al perlar de sudor, lo besos habían cesado, solo para poder profesar, para poder afirmar aquel amor tan insólito, sus cuerpos vueltos uno, sus almas entrelazadas, sus vida amarradas… y en clímax de todo este amor que se confesaban era tan indescriptible era percibir la lluvia sin tan siquiera tocarla, era poder ver el aire, era sostener el agua entre las manos, hasta saborearla, era tapar el sol con un dedo, todo lo improbable eso era, era tan… Dios ¡era tocar el cielo con ambas manos!

Aquello era lo mejor que en la vida jamás le había pasado, y ella estaban tan feliz, ver el subir y bajar de su pecho tratando de detener su corazón, sonriendo débilmente, tomándola de las manos y besarlas sin cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos, él era lo único que no quería perder, ver cuando él cerraba sus ojos negros víctima del cansancio, el verlo dormir a su lado, ¡era inverosímil! saber que su felicidad dormía abrazada a ella, que con su aliento le hacía cosquilla el cuello, sin soltarla de las manos, sin dejarla que se aleje de él, colmándola de besos por donde quiera que su boca se posaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A)

La carroza llevaba el féretro en el que se encontraba, ¿por qué todo pasaba en cámara lenta para ella? Había pasado dos días ya… y sentía que su vida entera era solo la mitad de todo el tiempo sin él, lo seguía desde lejos, en un carro cualquiera, no podía permitirse a si misma que otros la vean así de destrozada, se preguntarían quien es, solo los padres de él la habían conocido, y ahora simplemente no querían hablar con ella, con nadie querían hacerlo, lo seguía desde lejos, sin que nada le impidiera ver, aquel auto que ahora se lo llevaba justo al cementerio donde se encontraban todos los días, aquel lugar donde se habían conocido, aquel lugar donde todos sus recuerdos se centraban, justo en ese lugar…

Los autos lentamente se vaciaban, y a paso lento hacían procesión y cuatro de sus familiares, con su padre incluido cargaban a hombros el oscuro ataúd, caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, llorando, y lamentandose, su madre se recargaba ya sin fuerzas en una señora de grandes proporciones, no habían niños, todos adultos pero lloraban como críos, todos vestidos de negro, todos sentían la pérdida, pero no como ella, que entre tumbas se escondía pero nunca sin separarse lo suficiente como para perder de vista a su amor, que sobre hombros avanzaba.

Cargaba lirios blancos en sus brazos, y un precioso velo cubriendo su cabeza, su ropa de negro, como su alma, no paraba de llorar, pero porque no habían lágrimas en sus ojos, ni ella misma lo sabía, caminaba por cada tumba, leyendo suavemente los nombres en cada una de ellas, como solía hacerlo con él, recorriendo el camino favorito que con él recorría, siguiendo la hilera de gente, que era la corte de su vida, de su cielo, y escuchando en silencio las palabras del padre que bendecía el sepulcro en donde lo iban a abandonar para siempre.

-"Suéltenlo" –gritó su madre ya harta de guardárselo en el pecho –"no puede respirar, ábranlo, déjenlo salir"

Y se precitaba sobre el ataúd, si… no lo dejaban respirar, él no podía respirar en lugares cerrados…

De inmediato rompió en llanto y gemidos, todos trataban de calmarla, hasta el cura trataba de hacerlo, pero su madre lloraba a viva voz… y ella, ella la envidiaba, de poder llorar como a ella le gustaría hacerlo, el poder acompañarlo como a ella le gustaria hacerlo, quería estar tanto a su lado.

La gente comenzó a dejar el lugar, lentamente uno a uno, se iban, y los primeros en dejar fueron sus padres, cuando no hubo ni una sola alma mas que la suya caminó despacio, aun cargando en sus brazos aquellas flores, despacio se acercó, con miedo de ver lo que a continuación vería, despacio de que no pase nada de lo que ella se arrepentiría, lentamente fue acercándose al féretro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Re)

Había estado tocando el piano desde que llegó, sus suaves manos se deslizaban sobre el teclado tan levemente y con música tan delicada que era casi imposible creer que saliera del tocar de cada tecla, cerraba los ojos, mientras la triste melodía ronroneaba del arpa del instrumento, suspiraba pesado, descansó sus manos y al instante la música paro.

-"Nunca te alejes de mi lado" –murmuró moviendo sus cabellos, ella se movió para verlo a los ojos.

-"Porque lo haría" –se acercó al piano y se sentó a su lado –"no hay razón…"

Lo besó y él lo hizo como nunca, o bueno así sintió ella.

-"Te amo" –roncó sobre sus labios –"Te amo mas que a mi vida"

La volvió a besar, la besó y lo hizo cuantas veces quiso, acaricio su rostro y besó su frente, jugó con sus cabellos y la besó en su corazón, luego se movió en frente a las teclas de nuevo, y continuó con su triste tonada, ella se recargó sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos… si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última noche que lo vería.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A)

Ahora el cielo lloraba por ella, lloraba lento, con pequeñas lágrimas que cubrían despacio el lugar, cuanto había estado ahí, no lo sabía, abrazaba posesivamente el ataúd, sin querer separarse de él, con las flores reposando en la tapa superior, no quería que la lluvia lo tope, no quería que nada ni nadie lo viera, no quería… no podía soportar la vida sin él para juntos vivirla, porque no le dijo nada, porque no mencionó nada, porque no la llevó con él…

El cielo rompió a llorar, ¡maldición! Todo lo hacia menos ella, ¿por qué aun sentía sus labios en los suyos? O los continuos besos que sus manos recibían… y la noche llegó, sabía que pronto lo bajarían y cubrirían con aquella tierra, aquella en la que a veces solían jugar…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Re)

-"Volveré en un instante" –susurró levantándose de la mesa, besándola tan suavemente… excusándose con sus padres por el acto.

Una preciosa velada, una deliciosa comida, y con su presencia a su lado, casi hacían el día perfecto para ella, sonreía y casi no le costaba hacerlo, las pisadas que anunciaban que volvía sonaron suaves, pasivas, pero… se detuvieron en el recibidor, su madre dejó de sonreír… su padre se puso de pie apresurando sus movimientos… y cuando ella regresó a ver… ahí estaba él… con un revolver apuntando en su sien derecha… su labios en una sonrisa triste… sus ojos posados en todos y a la vez en ella, simplemente en ella, diciendo "te amo" con su mirada, con su alma… de sus labios salieron las palabras "los amo" la palabras mas sentidas que en toda su vida había escuchado y de repente aquel sonido sordo… la sangre salpicó en la pared y de inmediato él cayó… cayó…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A)

Ya estaba levantada, sus ojos fijos en aquel féretro que descendía lentamente en el sepulcro, la lluvia había cesado, los señores la habían apartado de él, pero seguía de pie a su lado, sus flores aún cubrían la parte superior, y él silenciosamente se iba para siempre, se iba, desaparecía… ella no entendía pero él se desprendía de su lado…

Y de repente… una lágrima afloró y surco en su rostro un camino de dolor… cayó arrodillada, y lloró… lloró y grito, una lágrima seguía a la anterior y ella simplemente se dejó caer… cubría con sus manos su boca, y se lamentaba, no quería que él se vaya, no quería ella mismo apartarse de su lado, no quería que esto sea realidad… lloraba ya harta de aguantar todo, tanto dolor, lloraba por él, lloraba por ella misma, y su vida moría en sus labios, ya no sabría nunca que es estar viva, pues él la mató en el preciso instante en el que él lo hizo… y el cielo volvió a llorar… y todo lo hacia junto a ella, lloraba como si no hubiera mañana, pues no lo había, ¡no lo habría nunca mas! Y si lo había… ella ya no sabría vivirlo…

**Fin**

**Lo sé… creo no tener mucho que decir, dicen que se recupera de un golpe así… pero díganme, es suficiente un año, dos años, tres ¿tal vez? Se recupera… pero mas lento que el tiempo mismo… **

**Dejen reviews… quiero saber que piensan…**

**Cristillyn**


End file.
